1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to video games and more specifically to integrating topic of study content into regular gameplay of existing video games using topic of study application programming interface plug-ins and game developer-defined integration points.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gamification has proven to be an efficient teaching method. Gamification uses game thinking and game design to engage and teach players of video games. Gamification is particularly of interest to student players, who are typically the target demographic for video games. As a result, an industry of educational video games has been created. While educational video games help make learning more fun, these educational video games are typically low budget, heavily focused on teaching, and compare poorly to triple-A high budget video games. Consequently, many students eventually tire of playing these low budget educational video games, get distracted, and then start playing “real” video games instead of studying.